


Where You Lead (I Will Follow)

by veronicahague



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-The Raven King, adam gets hooked on gilmore girls, also you just know noah would have loved gilmore girls too so, pours one out for noah, ronan begrudgingly marathons the whole series with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicahague/pseuds/veronicahague
Summary: AKA the one where Adam gets hooked on Gilmore Girls after Blue makes a joke about him being like Rory Gilmore because he uses a pro/con list to decide between Harvard and Yale like the gigantic (and entirely relatable) nerd he is.





	Where You Lead (I Will Follow)

**Author's Note:**

> This is tiny but I wrote it in one sitting and I figured I might as well start small. This if my first time posting in this fandom, but hopefully there will be much more to come.
> 
> Thank you so much to [burn-it-slow](http://burn-it-slow.tumblr.com) for agreeing to give this a super last-minute beta you are wonderful <3

_ Where you lead, I will follow _

 

Ronan pauses mid-yawn, his hand gripping onto the banister for balance.

 

_ Anywhere that you tell me to _

 

Fuck. Not again.

 

_ If you need, you need me to be with you _

 

“Adam! It’s 3 o’clock in the fucking morning!”

 

_ I will follow where you lead _

 

Ronan stumbles blindly down the rest of the stairs and emerges in the living room of the barns just in time to catch the end of the Gilmore Girls theme song playing on the giant flatscreen TV.

Adam looks up guiltily as Ronan collapses on the couch next to him, pressing pause on the remote.

“She broke up with Dean at the dance. I need to know what happens with Jess,” he mumbles, his drawl more audible than usual considering it’s the middle of the god damn night.

Ronan rolls his eyes but he knows Adam can see right through him if the smirk on his face is any indication.

“And you couldn’t have waited until at least," Ronan glances at the tiny clock display on the cable box, “10 AM or some shit? You had to sneak out in the middle of the night and abandon me in our bed - " 

Adam snorts in amusement and cuts him off. “Okay Gansey. I’ll try to pick a time you deem reasonable next time.”

“Shut up, you know you could have woken me up to watch with you,” Ronan grumbles in response, but his feigned annoyance is less than convincing when he throws an arm around Adam’s shoulder and pulls him into a cuddle.

“So can I get back to my show now or?” Adam asks, a teasing glint in his eye. Ronan just rolls his eyes and gestures for Adam to hit play.

Despite himself, Ronan finds the episode captures and holds his attention quickly. While Ronan had heard of Gilmore Girls before (he’s pretty sure his mother used to watch it fairly regularly back when it was on the air), he never would have willingly sat down and watched an episode before. Let alone an entire season.

But that was before Adam Parrish.

Stressed about trying to make the decision between Harvard and Yale, Adam had decided to make a pro/con list to help him weigh the scales. The second Blue had caught wind of this, she’d grinned in delight and made a ‘Rory Gilmore’ quip.

When neither Adam nor Ronan had gotten the reference, Henry had given them both a brief rundown of the show’s plot and Rory’s struggle to choose between Harvard and Yale.

Naturally Adam’s curiosity had been piqued. The next Sunday (when Ronan was at church with Declan and Matthew), Adam had pulled the first episode up on Netflix.

Now he’s hooked. That means Ronan gets to hear Carole King serenading him through the TV multiple times a day as Adam marathons his way through all 7 seasons. And the 6 hour Netflix reunion special.

Adam is just barely halfway through finishing the third season. Ronan can already tell it’s going to be a very long month.

They end up sitting through a few more episodes back to back, with Opal joining them in the middle of the second and promptly falling asleep curled up on the couch beside them.

Adam yawns just as the credits start rolling at the end of the third episode and Ronan grabs the remote.

“Alright, time to sleep.”

“I’m not 5, Ronan, you can’t just send me back to bed.”

“You have work this afternoon, right?”

Adam nods, his shoulders sagging pre-emptively at the thought of the 8 hours he’ll be spending surrounded by broken car parts and oil changes.

Ronan quietly turns the TV off.

“We’ll watch more when you get home tonight.”

Adam gives him a funny look. “But you don’t even like it.”

“No, but I like you.” He pauses. “Besides, that Jess guy is hot.”

Adam rolls his eyes but even in the dim light Ronan can tell the tips of his ears have gone pink.

“I like you too.” he says, his voice soft.

Ronan grins and leans forward to kiss him. “I know.”

Eventually they separate. Adam’s knee cracks a bit as he stands up and Ronan snorts.

“You okay to make it up the stairs old man or do I have to carry you?”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Shut up, I was just sitting on it weird.”

Adam makes it up the stairs and halfway through the hallway when he stops abruptly, whirling around and pointing at Ronan so quickly it catches him completely off guard.

“Luke!”

“It’s Ronan, actually, and if I didn’t think you needed sleep before - “

“No, from the show. Luke Danes. He reminded me of someone and I couldn’t put my finger on it but now I know. He reminds me of you.”

Ronan glares. “The grumpy as shit diner owner with the questionable fashion sense?” He clutches his chest. “Fucking harsh, Parrish.”

Adam smirks. “He spent years pining after the love of his life and uses his acerbic personality to disguise how much of a big-hearted softie he really is.” Adam pauses, his smirk turning into a full blown grin as he reaches out to rub the top of Ronan’s head. “He’s well on his way to bald, too.”

Ronan glares. “I’m not bald, my head is shaved!”

Adam strolls into the bedroom and collapses face first on the bed, his laughter shaking the mattress enough for Ronan to feel it as he sits down next to him.

“Do you want me to set the alarm?” he asks, trailing his hand up and down Adam’s back once he’s settled down again.

“Nah, my shift’s not ‘til 1. I’ll wake up when I wake up.”

Ronan doesn’t say anything but he knows how much of a big deal it still is for Adam to say things like that. He’s so used to scheduling every millisecond of his life, never having the time to so much as breathe without penciling it into his calendar first.

But Adam’s trying, and Ronan is too, and slowly but surely their lives are coming together in a kind of magical way that Ronan never would have dreamed was possible even a year prior.

Huh. Maybe he really is Luke Danes.

“That makes you Lorraine,” he murmurs as Adam’s breathing evens out.

"Wha?” Adam groans, just on the edge of sleep.

“If I’m Luke, that makes you Lorraine.”

Adam groans and buries his face in his pillow. “It’s Lorelai, Ronan.”

“Whatever.” he pauses just long enough to watch Adam’s body relax again as sleep starts to take him.

“Night Parrish.”

Adam snores lightly in response. Ronan grins and lets himself drift off to sleep next to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come visit me at [saintagnesparrish](http://saintagnesparrish.tumblr.com) on tumblr (where I'll be cross-posting everything and also screaming about how much I love Adam Parrish on the regular).
> 
> rebloggable tumblr link [here](http://saintagnesparrish.tumblr.com/post/160176614751/here-have-a-oneshot-in-which-adam-gets-hooked-on) \o/


End file.
